Quiero Tenerte Solo Para Mí
by Kirameki Akatsuki
Summary: Todo Explica el echo de que sakuno, una chica Timida E Inocente puede enamorarce a primera vista... KiriSaku
1. Encuentro

Sonaba el susurro de las cigarras, mientras los niños en el parque jugaban, son felices, amistades entre unos y otros, diversión y alegría…

-Oye, ¿puedo jugar contigo?-pregunta un chico, a una niña menor que el, unas características de el, que su pelo era negro desordenado, ojos azules…

-Bueno.- esta le sonríe, su cara era de una chica inocente, con trenzas largas, pelo castaño…

-Mi nombre es Kirihara…-jugando con los baldes para tierra haciendo un castillo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El mío… es Sakuno.- algo tímida la chica, ya que este pequeño niño a su edad tenía una cara que intimidaba.- Oye, ¿Cuál es tu hobby?, el mío es pintar y cantar.- con voz tierna

-Yo juego tenis.- le responde este muy alegre

-¿Tenis? – dice la castaña, ya que no sabia lo que era, apenas tenia 3 años, y el chico estaba a punto de cumplir los 5.

-Es muy divertido, ven que yo te muestro como se juega…-van juntos, cerca de una pared, el chico saca su raqueta y pelotea, mientras la pequeña castaña miraba como juega, encantada tan feliz, que le daban ganas de jugar.

-Yo, quiero jugar, ¡enséñame!- felizmente cantando y saltando, el chico se alegro.

-Esta bien, desde ahora en adelante, te enseñare a jugar tenis, y ¡estaremos juntos para ser los menores de Japón!

-Si.- contesta, sonriendo dulcemente, este también le sonríe, con su risa de travieso…

Este no era un final, tan solo un comienzo...

Quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Capitulo 1: Encuentro…

El chico dormía, mientras va camino hacia su escuela, en el auto bus, cuando el conductor avisa que llegaron a la última palabra, este aún seguía durmiendo, asta que el conductor trata de despertarlo.

-Ey chico que ya llegamos a la última parada.- el conductor lo movía, asta que el chico de pelo desordenado despierta.

-¿La última parada?- estaba entresueño, un poco cansado ya que no dormía bien…- ¡Dios me dormí!- se baja inmediatamente, y se da cuenta que no esta en su escuela, llama a su capitán del equipo, para que lo venga a buscar.

-y ¿Dónde estas?- le pregunta el chico de gorra, que estaba en el teléfono.

-No se… Haver…- busca algún letrero que le señale, y ve que esta en frente de un instituto.- estoy en el instituto Seishun Gakuen.- pero el chico de gorra corta antes, ya que era serio y no le gustaba esperar.- ¡Tks!- se quejaba.- que pesado es este capitán… bueno entrare al instituto a ver si me dicen como llegar al mío…- camina dentro del colegio buscando alguien que lo ayude.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Ryoma.- buscando en el instituto la chica castaña de trenzas…, cuando se encuentra al chico que se había perdido, se quedo como "ida", mientras los dos se miraban fijamente, el corazón de la castaña sentía una sensación extraña, al igual que al chico, hasta que despabila y se mueve…- Disculpa…¿Estas buscando a alguien? – se dio cuenta en un instante que no era del instituto, ya que llevaba otro uniforme…

-La verdad,-algo avergonzado.- es que me perdí, y quería preguntarle a alguien si me podría ayudar con una dirección…

-A ver, déjame ver si te puedo ayudar.-a pesar de la cara de miedo que tenía el chico, ella no estaba asustada…- si tomas el autobús en 15 minutos, a 3 paraderos mas llegas a esta dirección.

-Muchas gracias de verdad.- avanza feliz hacia la salida, pero se detiene de repente.- por cierto, mi Nombre es Kirihara Akaya.

-¿He?, a… mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki…- tímida responde la castaña.

-Un gusto… Nos vemos…- se va el chico, mientras Sakuno ve como este se va…

-Kirihara…-susurra su nombre en el silencio.

-¿Ryusaki?- aparece el chico de gorra peliverde

- ¿Ryoma, que haces aquí?- se sorprende porque no le ve llegar.

-Pasaba por aquí… ¿Por qué estabas con el?- pregunta serio…

-Hem… estaba perdido, nada mas lo ayude.-dice tímida, por alguna razón se sonroja un poco.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, es que hay muchos tipos de personas… y ese chico es una persona muy violenta, según me han dicho…cuídate la próxima vez.- se da la vuelta y se va

-¿Violento?- se preguntaba ya que ella lo encontraba una persona muy simpática…

En las horas de clases…

-Sakuno, me has dicho que te gusta Ryoma ¿verdad?- dice su amiga de coletas, es una niña muy curiosa.

-¿He?... a bueno… obvio que si…,-pensó mucho antes de responder…

-Estas muy rara hoy, no me has hablado de el ni un solo momento, y me contestaste media confundida… ¿no te abras enamorado de alguien mas?

- ¡No!- se sonroja

-A bueno, bueno no preguntaré mas…- se cubre la cara.

A la tarde de la salida, Sakuno iba caminando por las calles de la cuidad, pensando, porque no tenia ese sensación con Ryoma, como lo tubo con ese chico que apenas conoció en la mañana, estaba desconcentrada en la vida, que no se da cuenta que cruza la calle en luz roja.

-¡Cuidado!-grita una voz que la empuja y la salva de un atropello.- ¿estas bien?

- Si… Gracias…- se da cuenta que el chico la mira.

-Tu eres… la de esta mañana, que sorpresa… te llamabas… Sakuno ¿verdad?- recordando, levantando su dedo índice.

-Si… Tú eres Kirihara, me acuerdo perfectamente, Hem… por agradecimiento te invito a un helado.- dice tímidamente.

-¿Enserio?, ¡que bien!- alegre van juntos a una heladería, y se quedan hablando de sus cosas, Sakuno iba en primero de secundaria, y Kirihara en segundo, a los dos le gustaba el tenis, pero ella no sabia jugar bien, ya que era muy torpe.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos Kirihara.- se despide la castaña.

-Te dejo a tu casa.- le acompaña, Sakuno pensaba, que Ryoma se había equivocado y que Kirihara era súper buena persona.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy…-sonríe dulcemente, y el chico de mirada intimidador se sonroja.

-Bueno, nos vemos…- se va caminando rápido.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Kirihara?- preguntaba con voz alta la chica de coletas Tomoka.

-Si gracias a el, estoy viva, me asuste en el momento en que casi me atropellan…

-Es que eres una chica muy distraída Sakuno…-le golpea la cabeza.

-Perdón, perdón.-robándose la cabeza…

A fin de clases…

-Sakuno ¿Qué te a pasado con Ryoma estos días?- le pregunta cada día, ya que ella apoya a Sakuno.

-Con Ryoma…- se detiene, su amiga le pregunta "¿Qué te pasa?", ella apunta a la salida… y el chico de cabello desordenado estaba en la entrada…

-Kirihara… -Sorprendida…


	2. Sentimientos

Quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos…

A fin de clases…

-Sakuno ¿Qué te a pasado con Ryoma estos días?- le pregunta cada día, ya que ella apoya a Sakuno.

-Con Ryoma…- se detiene, su amiga le pregunta "¿Qué te pasa?", ella apunta a la salida… y el chico de cabello desordenado estaba en la entrada…

-Kirihara… -Sorprendida…

-Vine a verte…

- ¿A mi?-sorprendida y emocionada…

-¿Nos vamos?- se va el primero ignorando su respuesta.

-Anda Sakuno,- le empuja su amiga.- ¡disfruta!- se despide.

-A si… ¡Espérame Kirihara!- le alcanza y Kirihara sonriendo la lleva a unas pistas de tenis.- Aquí es…

-Te llamo para entrenarte en el tenis, así mejoras, y serás la mejor de Japón…

-¡Si! – feliz entrena Sakuno, mientras Kirihara le daba instrucciones, iba mejorando de a poco, después de terminar, fueron a la misma Heladería, y cada día era mas divertido, y fue una costumbre verse casi todos los días para entrenar.

En la mañana, día sábado…Suena el teléfono de Sakuno, ella siempre se ponía nerviosa al ver que sonaba el teléfono, porque asta con hablar con cualquier persona por teléfono era tímida.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?-se comporta nerviosa.

-Soy yo, Kirihara.

-Kirihara… esto… ¿Qué pasa?- su corazón se comportaba diferente, nervioso y feliz al escuchar su voz, pero ella ignoraba lo que era…

-Es que el lunes no podremos entrenar, tendré un partido en mi equipo, bueno eso era, nos vemos adiós.-y corta.

-el lunes… será un día aburrido…-dijo Sakuno sin pensar, pero luego se dijo a si misma.- ¿Por qué dije eso?, ¡hay dios! ¡¿Que me pasa?!- exclamaba.

En la tarde Sakuno fue de compras para su casa, pensando en Kirihara y no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, realmente era muy torpe, estaba convencida que al que real ama es a Ryoma y no a Kirihara…

-Suspira.- Ya no se que pensar…- se detiene y ve al equipo de Kirihara, se les queda mirando, hasta que ve a un chico con una mirada furiosa como un acecino… su cabeza estaba vendada, y al verlo bien se da cuenta que es Kirihara, el al verla, se sorprendió, pero su mirada no decia nada, se detiene por un momento y siguió como si no la conociera…

Al Lunes siguiente Sakuno estaba como deprimida, por que pensaba que Kirihara estaba enojado con ella, aunque no supiera la razón, sacaba ideas, cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, de el por qué Kirihara la ignoro ese día…

-… Y además Tomoka, ese día me ignoro, y al día siguiente no me llamo como de costumbre, estoy muy preocupada por el…

-Sakuno, Si que eres lenta… que no te das cuenta.-lanzando indirectas.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, pero ella no tiene remedio, así que Tomoka le cuenta.

-Ese chico a ti te gusta, si no te has dado cuenta…, y al parecer el también, te llama, te viene a buscar todos los días, es muy raro, enserio hasta algunos rumores dicen que es tu novio.

-No, no lo es… no me gusta… ya sabes que Ryoma es el único chico que me gusta, no digas cosas que no son Tomoka.-dice enojada.

- Está bien… no preguntare mas…- preocupada de su actitud…Sakuno se para seria y camina por los pasillos…

-Rayos, Tomoka dice cada cosa, es una mentira…-empieza a caminar lento.- aunque…

-¿Ryusaki?- se encuentra con Ryoma, que casi choca con el.

-¡Ryoma!, me asustaste…

-A si…- dice el, pero Sakuno le quedo mirando.- Oye… ¿tú estas saliendo con ese chico llamado Kirihara?

-¿Cómo me pregunta eso?- se decia a si misma, y le pone colorada-

-¿Eso es un si?

-¡No!, no estoy saliendo con el… a mi me gusta otra persona… el no esta en mi cabeza…-lo dijo bajo.

-¿Pero te disgusta?-curiosa pregunta.

-No es que me disguste pero…a ti Ryoma.-no puede terminar porque Ryoma ya se había marchado…- Ryoma…

El día cada vez se hacia mas largo, Sakuno sabia que hoy Kirihara no la vendría a buscar, y pensaba en la actitud de los dos chicos que estaban en su corazón…

A fin de clases, Sakuno caminaba lentamente y por inercia, camina por todos los lugares que iba junto con Kirihara, ella derramo lagrimas al ver que el no estaba con ella, y no sabia por qué se sentía así… se seca las lagrimas y luego se columpia…

-Kirihara…-dice muy bajo y lento

-¿Sakuno, que haces aquí?- sorprendido Kirihara se sienta a su lado.

-Estaba aburrida…

-Ya veo…-se quedan en silencio los dos…

-Kirihara… ¿Por qué el sábado estabas así? Recordando su mirada

-Ese día…, bueno ese día estaba furioso porque perdí con mi capitán, además me dejo bastante herido, perdona si te mire tan fríamente, estaba muy cabreado, veía la cara de mi capitán en todas partes…

-eso debe ser complicado…-comprendió sus palabras, se alegro al saber que el no estaba molesto con ella.

-Pero hoy gane el partido con mi equipo e iremos a la final, y ¡soy muy feliz!- salta como loco.

-¿Enserio? ¡Felicidades Kirihara!- vuelve a ser la niña tímida y alegre,

-Vamos a celebrar, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre…-se queja mientras salta como loco.

-Que bueno,-sonríe… camina con él alegremente, cuando ya casi llegan.- De todos modos, al Final si me gusta Kirihara…

-Kirihara se detiene sorprendido y da la vuelta- ¿Qué has dicho?

-¿He?, no me digas… lo dije en voz alta…- se pone totalmente roja, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar…

-Sakuno…-este se le acerca, y se miran fijamente a los ojos, los corazones de ambos laten fuertemente, con los sentimientos de amor, Kirihara acerca su rostro lentamente hacia Sakuno, ella no puede moverse de lo sorprendida, hasta que los dos juntan sus labios, uniendo sus sentimientos, con un hermoso beso cuyo atardecer hacia verlo romántico, Kirihara detiene el beso y mira a Sakuno…

-Creo que hice algo que no debí…- se aleja de apoco viendo la cara de Sakuno, y se va corriendo a donde sea.

-Kirihara…-deja si mano estirada, de los nervios cae al suelo sentada, sintiendo como si su corazón se le saliera por la garganta…


	3. Tragedia, Por siempre Juntos

Quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Capitulo 3: Tragedia, Por siempre juntos…

-Kirihara…-deja si mano estirada, de los nervios cae al suelo sentada, sintiendo como si su corazón se le saliera por la garganta…

Al día siguiente Sakuno no pudo dormir en toda la noche y se dirigió a su escuela, confundida con lo que paso ayer, no podía estar molesta, pero se sentía insegura…

-Sakuno… Alo, Sakuno contesta, mié Dei, cambio…-le enviaba señales Tomoka, pero Sakuno seguía ida…-Sakuno ¡Responde!

-A ¡Tomoka!... ¿decías?-salía de sus pensamientos, pero estaba desanimada…

-¿Te paso algo con Kirihara?- pregunto curiosa porque no se le ocurría de que otra manera estaría así.

-No me paso nada con el… déjame sola…-sale corriendo.

-¡Sakuno!-grita la chica de coletas preocupada…

Como el instituto hoy tenía que remodelar algunas cosas, los alumnos salieron temprano y Sakuno se fue a entrenar por su cuenta cerca de un estacionamiento… mientras peloteaba pensaba en Kirihara, en el momento en que la beso, pego fuertemente a la pelota y salio de control a unas canchas, ella va a buscar la pelota…

-¿Donde estará la pelota?...-hasta que la encuentra dentro de una cancha, trata de sacarla, pero unos chicos la molestan.

-Niña estas molestando nuestro entrenamiento…

-Si lo estas, lo estas…

-Perdón, pero mi pelota cayo por aquí… y… es esa.-va a buscarla pero los chico tiran las canastas de las pelotas de tenis, y se confunden entre ellas…

-Que pena pero… aquí no podrás saber cual es tu pelota, así que te pedimos que te marches.

-No, por favor déjenme buscar la pelota.- mientras Kirihara iba caminando por allí ve a Sakuno buscando la pelota, y como los chicos la molestaban, el furioso va hacia donde están ellos.

-¡Ya te dije que te fueras niña!- le grita uno de los chicos, pero le llega una pelota de tenis en toda su cara.

-¿Qué diablos?- le sale sangre…

-Es maña educación molestar a las chicas…-dice con su cara acecina que hasta Sakuno se asusta.

-No te metas en esto, eres muy pequeño para entender…-amenazándolo.

-Mas inmaduro molestar a un niña inocente…-se le acerca a los chicos.

-Ya veras, Insolente.- trata de golpear a Kirihara, pero Kirihara lo golpea primero, y pone su cara de acecino y saca su lengua por todos sus labios, sus ojos rojos cereza, empieza a golpearlo sin piedad, y furioso, como se derramaba la sangre, y el reía como un loco.

-¡Ya basta Kirihara!-grito llorando, el paro instantáneamente.- pero, mira lo que has hecho.- se agalla para ver al chico golpeado.- no eres el mismo de siempre, ¿Qué te pasa Kirihara? Así eres como me dijo Ryoma, esa es tu mascara, ¡te odio Kirihara!, odio las personas violentas ¡como tu! – dice furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos, Kirihara mira hacia el suelo sin decir nada y se va…

-ten mas cuidado la próxima vez…-camina fríamente…

Después de eso Sakuno se fue a entrenar a una parte mas apartada, pero estaba arrepentida por lo que le dijo a Kirihara, otra vez tira la pelota con fuerza y se le va de control, pero un chico la atrapa.

-Ten mas cuidado… si que eres distraída.-dice el chico con ojos gatuno y su gorra con una R.

-Ryoma…

-Es raro verte entrenar…apuesto que te paso algo con ese chico llamado Kirihara…-lo dice a secas.

-No… no es eso…-comienza a llorar, Ryoma la abraza para consolarla…

-Cuéntame todo… confía en mi…-le dice Ryoma con una dulce mirada, que le da confianza a la castaña.

-bueno la verdad, es que, yo al principio de año. Te vi por primera vez y me enamore enseguida, sintiendo que esos sentimientos no se irían nunca, pero asta que un día, aparece ese chico por la escuela, y no se, no fue lo mismo contigo, pero mi corazón latía de la misma manera, pero poco a poco, nos conocimos cada vez mas, y me olvide de ti completamente, me enamore de el, y sin pensarlo lo dije, nos besamos, pero el aun así, es una persona violenta, tal como me habías dicho, y al final me ignoro, como si nada hubiese pasado, yo quería… que volviera a mi otra vez…

-Si no volvió… significa que no te quiere.-las serias palabras de Ryoma, hizo que Sakuno reaccionara, y recordara el beso, presionando las manos y sudando frío, lloraba silenciosamente.-aunque te haya besado, un beso sin amor no significa nada…

-¡No!, no fue un beso sin amor…-dice llorando, se levanta y segura de lo que dice…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿He?

-¿Tienes alguna prueba que compruebe que eso es la verdad?, digo si la hay, ya la hubieras mencionado…

-Prueba…-confundida sigue llorando, pensando en lo dice Ryoma…

-Si fuera el… Nunca haría eso… talvez ya esta con otra haciendo lo mismo que contigo…

-No…-se aleja.- eso no es verdad.- se aleja cada vez mas.-no creo eso, ¡no lo creo!-sale corriendo por donde sea, olvidando las palabras de Ryoma…

Mientras Kirihara jugaba solo en la pared, pegando con mucha fuerza…

-Vaya, si estas enojado…-dice una chica de cabellos rojos.

-Hitomi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba… me dijeron que ya terminaste con tu novia…-se acerca

-Yo no tengo novia, no te me acerques.-la empuja hacia atrás…

-No te hagas, antes me amabas, no puedes cambiar tan rápido…

-Eso tu no puedes asegurarlo… deja probar.-la chica le agarra la corbata y de la un beso a la fuerza, Kirihara la lanza hacia el suelo molesto.

-¡Pero que haces!

-Sakuno…-sorprendido mira como Sakuno lloraba al ver esa parte…

-Ryoma… ¡tenia razón!, ¡Te Odio!-sale corriendo Sakuno, confundida, diciéndose a si misma que Ryoma tenia la razón, que amar a Kirihara era un error muy grande. Se detiene justo antes del cruce de calle.

-Sakuno… Puedo explicar…-grita Kirihara, ya que pudo alcanzarla.

-No te me acerques, mentiroso.-camina hacia atrás…

-¡Sakuno yo en verdad te amo!-se acerca cada ves mas.

-¡No te me acerques!- pero Kirihara le toma la mano.- ¡suéltame!- logro soltarse y retrocedió, cuando vio que venia un auto hacia ella.- al caerse, su ultima palabra en ese momento fue…-¡Kirihara!

-¡No!... ¡Sakuno!-grita al cielo Kirihara.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia rápido!-grita la gente y corren, por la tragedia, Kirihara preocupado, hasta que llegan al hospital, Sakuno entra a pabellón, Kirihara enfurecido golpeando la pared con sus puños.

-¡Maldición por qué!-mientras ve que uno de los doctores sale de la sala a buscar a unas enfermeras diciendo que la paciente estaba perdiendo el ritmo cardiaco, Kirihara rápidamente entra a la sala, a ver como estaba Sakuno.

-Sakuno, no te mueras, no me dejes solo… yo siempre te e amado, ¡yo te amo!

-Kirihara…- le da la mano…-perdona… por ser una niña tonta y descuidada- dice débilmente…

-No te disculpes, yo soy el culpable…

-Por favor… dame el ultimo beso… no me queda mucho tiempo…

-Sakuno no lo digas como si te murieras.-llora Kirihara.

-Cumple mi deseo…Kirihara…

-Sakuno…- la abraza y luego la besa, el verdadero beso de amor, que Sakuno creía que era una mentira, el beso que los uniría de su destino.

-Kirihara, Te amo…- cierra los ojos lentamente, no esta respirando… ¡No respira!

-¡Sakuno!, ¡no!,-grita llorando Kirihara, dándose cuenta que Sakuno ya no estaba con el, se golpea a si mismo, si no puede estar con ella, tiene que alcanzarla… en eso el, por las penas, toma la anestesia y sin saber que hace, los doctores tratan de detenerlo, pero el furioso actúa por su cuenta, y se inyecta anestesia en exceso, en el sueño, ve como se va de la mano con Sakuno hacia el paraíso…

Años Después…

Sonaba el susurro de las cigarras, mientras los niños en el parque jugaban, son felices, amistades entre unos y otros, diversión y alegría…

-Oye, ¿puedo jugar contigo?-pregunta un chico, a una niña menor que el, unas características de el, que su pelo era negro desordenado, ojos azules…

-Bueno.- esta le sonríe, su cara era de una chica inocente, con trenzas largas, pelo castaño…

-Mi nombre es Kirihara…-jugando con los baldes para tierra haciendo un castillo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El mío… es Sakuno.- algo tímida la chica, ya que este pequeño niño a su edad tenía una cara que intimidaba.- Oye, ¿Cuál es tu hobby?, el mío es pintar y cantar.- con voz tierna

-Yo juego tenis.- le responde este muy alegre

-¿Tenis? – dice la castaña, ya que no sabia lo que era, apenas tenia 3 años, y el chico estaba a punto de cumplir los 5.

-Es muy divertido, ven que yo te muestro como se juega…-van juntos, cerca de una pared, el chico saca su raqueta y pelotea, mientras la pequeña castaña miraba como juega, encantada tan feliz, que le daban ganas de jugar.

-Yo, quiero jugar, ¡enséñame!- felizmente cantando y saltando, el chico se alegro.

-Esta bien, desde ahora en adelante, te enseñare a jugar tenis, y ¡estaremos juntos para ser los menores de Japón!

-Si.- contesta, sonriendo dulcemente, este también le sonríe, con su risa de travieso…

Este no era un final, tan solo un comienzo...


End file.
